This invention pertains to a computer-generated display which is disclosed in the preferred embodiment of a fire control combat simulator.
Fire control combat simulators are used to simulate actual fire control combat systems, such as are in modern battle tanks. A fire control system in a battle tank is under the command of the tank gunner and includes an optical system which affords the gunner a limited field of view of the overall combat scene. Disposed in the optical path is a reticle which the gunner must place on a target by manipulation of the gunner's controls. The usual turret-mounted tank gun is under the gunner's control and may be displaced in azimuth and in elevation according to the gunner's elevational and azimuthal commands. In response to these commands, tank gun displacement and corresponding changes in the field of view occur simultaneously. When the reticle has been placed on the target and the range of the target determined, the gun is so aimed by the tank's own system that a hit should occur on the target when the gunner gives the fire command.
In order to train tank gunners and to enable them to maintain and improve their skills it is desirable to use a simulator rather than to conduct live training and practice operations in the field. Currently available simulators have a number of disadvantages. Some are very complicated, and hence expensive. Others are very crude and thus lack important capabilities and realism which are beneficial for training and practice purposes. These simulators may also lack versatility.
The present invention represents a significant advance in a fire control combat simulator in a number of respects. First, a more realistic display of the field of view is presented. Essentially unlimited versatility in composing the scene which is to be displayed in the field of view is attained. Moving targets, with the capability of evasive maneuvers, can also be displayed. Motion of the firing tank can be reflected in the field of view.
Briefly, the preferred disclosed system of the invention employs a plurality of object generators each of which stores the shape of an object which may appear in the overall battle scene. A host computer assigns positions and ranges to these objects relative to the firing tank. The system will display to the gunner those objects which are within the field of view of the gunner's optical system. As the gunner imparts elevational and azimuthal commands by his controls, this information is acted upon by the host computer and transmitted to the object generators on an updated basis. The picture within the field of view is in turn correspondingly updated to reflect the gunner's commands. Another feature includes the storage of object information in each object generator. Rather than storing a dot matrix which would require an enormous amount of storage, the data compression scheme employed in the present invention stores information concerning the outline of the object and its color. There is also a priority feature linking the object generators whereby when more than one object generator is calling for its object to be displayed in the same location on the display only the object which has a higher priority and hence is at a closer range, is displayed during the overlap period.
The foregoing, along with additional features, advantages and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and disclose a preferred embodiment according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.